rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Greyson Val
Greyson Val is the former mahjarrat King of Ardougne played by the user of the same name. His first appearance in Ardougne was as an average knight with big plans for his future in the city. After Baroness Sulla of the Kinshra was removed from power, Greyson Val was elected to king out of his position as a commander in the military. He is one of the few Zarosian Mahjarrat and means to one day make his kingdom the next golden Zarosian capital. He was previously married to Gwyn Cadell Val. Life History The Beginning Greyson Val, was born in Freneskae before their arrival onto the plane of Gielinor. There he, like many other of his Kin, relished in battle and war. He was always very centered on obtaining perfect martial prowess and perhaps become one of the most powerful warriors of his Kin. This was placed on hold as the Mahjarrat soon left Freneskae, arriving on the plane of Gielinor. Before his arrival, he took the Oath of Obediance with Icthlarin, and so his migration along with his Kin, was complete. Upon their arrival, it was clear there would be unrest in the Mahjarrat numbers. Icthlarin would not allow war, which Greyson and his Kin, found themselves most well-founded in. Untill the initial Zarosian invasion from the North, Greyson found himself slowly being pulled towards the other Kingdoms of the gods, promises of war always clouding his head in any freetime he would have. His wishes were soon sated, even after the Mahjarrat fought against Zaros at first, The Empty Lord seen their value, and offered them a place in his expanding empire, bringing promise of war and bloodshed along with it. Greyson and all of his Kin, soon sided with Zaros, and so began a rather brutal expansion of the Zarosian Empire. With this, Greyson found himself able to again, hone his martial abilities and prove himself time and again in combat. Though, he was constantly dwarved in respect by his superior, General Zamorak. Greyson, was more or less, the left hand of Zamorak. Only in the sense of his patience and in-depth understanding of tactics, did he excel beyond his Superior, and even then, it was more or less Zamoraks raw power that would prove to be the defining factor between them. Though, as the Zarosian Empire expanded, he found many of his Kin working towards their own gain, rather then the good of their God, Zaros. Seeing this, would push Greyson's resolve to become even stronger to the absolute extreme. He soon found himself focusing on Melee combat, supplemented with the use of the Ancient Magick of Blood. This made Greyson a stalwart combatant, extending his survivability on the field to an almost unheard of amount of time. Even going as far to allow almost fatal wounds to be delt, only for them to be healed by the blood from his fallen adversaries. But, even with his greatest of Blood Magick, when Zamorak rushed the throne of Zaros, Greyson was ultimately powerless to reach his Lord, resulting in the dissapearence of both Zaros and Zamorak. The blow, more painful than anything he ever sustained on the battlefield, was almost unbearable. The Mahjarrat found himself secluded, slinking into the shadows as everything began to crumble. So would begin his haitus from the world and his planning to retake the mighty Zarosian Empire, in the name of The Empty Lord. The Cultivation After his seclusion for many years, he soon felt a presence which he had almost forgot. Though he was banished by the Gods, Zamorak returned, being one of the dieties himself. Greyson would become an active participant in the Wars soon following The Pretenders arrival, more commonly known as the God Wars. His abilities, though making him almost invincible, would not help Greyson against the sheer numbers he would normally face. Instead, using his patience and tactical prowess, he would prove to be a 'ghost', using his knowledge of his Kin, and the unsatiable appetite they have for battle, would constantly pit them against other armies of the Dieties, forcing them into almost un-winnable situations. His resolve further steeled, this time would form the Recluse Mahjarrat into what he is today. A stoic, patient, and subtle being, thinking 20 moves ahead, knowing almost without fail, what his opponents were planning, before they even knew. This would prove to be his basis for thinking and handling most situations that would soon barrage him. His ultimate scheme, would soon be put into play, the final plan which he felt would cause the collapse of the Zamorakian forces. 'What better way to defeat an Empire, then to use the Empire itself.' His plans.. though sound, were forced to be abandoned. Guthix, the God of Balance, would awaken and impose the Edicts of Guthix, banishing the Gods of the Plane, and again Greyson would find himself into Haitus again, waiting and planning once more. The Rising Many thousands of years, Greyson would finally set his sights on what he felt, was his final goal. An Empire, ripe for the picking to be formed and molded into the Zarosian Captial, ready for the coming of Zaros. His seclusion was only just that in name. Since he went into hiding after the awakening of Guthix, Greyson moved with nomads from settlement to settlement, constantly looking for somewhere he could set his actions into motion. Blending seamlessly with Humans. Greyson knew how to talk, flirt, joke, react, think, fight, and even love like one of them. Though it was all superficial. His sights were locked on Ardougne, and he only needed to wait for the time to make his move one more time, and this time, he wouldn't allow anything to stand in his way. Finally, after feeling the time was right, Greyson applied to the rather unsavvory postion of Knight in Her Majesties Royal Ardougnian Army. His reception was anything but warm, but his patience would prove to be a useful skill to have, he would follow every command, and never question the authority of his Leaders. And it paid off, after a massive falter between communications of Commanders. Greyson brought forth the idea of a General. One who would act in place of the Queen, and have rule over the army and the respective Commanders of the Branches. In one bold move, he would also nominate himself to this position as well. After little debate, the Queen soon gave Greyson the illustrious title as General of Her Majesties Royal Ardougnian Army. And his foothold into Ardougne was secure, he now held the military might in his hand, and his mind would again begin thinking, this time, a play for the monarchy was being formulated. He did not have long to wait, a rather devestating attack on the Castle by a Zarosian Mage, not only almost killed Greyson since he was forced to remain in his Human form, but also eventually drove the Queen to step down from her position, nominating the noble Maximillian to the Throne. Though the situation was less favoruable then what Greyson had in mind. He still found use in the King. Greyson was removed from the position of General, and placed in-charge of the Royal Ardougne Guard. Essentially, the Captain of the Elite Soliders. From here, it was nothing to play favorite to the King. He simply had to show unwavering Loyalty to the Monarchy, something he was rather well-versed in from the last Monarchy. And again, Ardougne was thrown into turmoil. This time, from an Army, rather then a man. The Might Kinshra Army, led the Baron and Baroness, assassinated the King. And attempted to place themselves on the Throne, using the reasoning 'We are best suited' to pursuade the Ardougnian people. This, as one would think, did not work. Though the battle was very short, it was indeed, very fierce. Greyson fought toe to toe with the Baron, whom he immediatly recognized as a fellow Kin. Both were soon forced to enter their Lich form, which raised the stakes much higher. Greyson, unsure of victory, found himself again using his patience to his advantage. Surrendering himself to the Baron, he talked his soldiers into surrendering as well, allowing the Kinshra to have Ardougne.. Only for a short while. Leaving Ardougne, he took his Commanders and the remaining Knights of Ardougne to Camelot. Which there, was formed an Alliance, with only one goal in mind. To retake Ardougne, and to ensure its independance in the future. Again, Ardougne was thrown into war, the Kandarin Alliance clashed with the powerful Kinshra army, but the numbers were not in their favor, and soon the Kinshra retreated. Leaving Ardougne once again, without a King. Greyson, seeing the void, and no one to fill it. Took temporary leadership, and asked those whom remained to vote for the King. He knew, full well, he was to be crowned, but would prefer for it to be decided by those whom feel they had power. Upon his coronation. Greyson had one more step to do, before he could form Ardougne into what he wished. A Queen. This.. was the easiest of all the task Greyson had undertaken. There was only one real choice to be Queen of Ardougne. And only a week aftr his ascension, Greyson Val, was soon married to Gwyn Cadell, effectively sealing his place into the Monarchy. The Reign Though it has been speckled with some absences and the occasional war. Greyson has ruled with a fair but iron fist. Showing the same compassion to his people, as he could remember from The Empty Lord. Greyson has been slowly introducing Zarosian ideals into the Ardougne people. Compassion, Respect, and Adherence to the Law. His slow introduction of Ideals would play favourably to his patience, once more leaning on it to subtly change Ardougne into the shining Capital of Zaros. However.. one thing Greyson would of never planned on, was actually forming feelings for his Queen. The new development has made Greyson more protective of his Kingdom, and also more fearful of the future, his massive lifespan obviously completely dwarves that of a Human, as a result, Greyson has also been dabbing into more Magick, looking for a way to possibly allow his Queen to live along aside him, and even share in the triumph of Zaros' return. The 'Death' Greyson stepped down as King of Ardougne due to a plethora of nightmares and visions that plagued him during the last week of his reign. Shortly there after, Greyson vanished for weeks before a strange happening occured in the square of Ardougne. A massive aura rippled through the air followed by an emergency commorb message in which Greyson called for help. By the time the Ardougne military arrived, a mangled, disfigured body laid in the center, burns and gashes littered the body making it almost impossible to recognize the person other then the clothing, weapons, and build of the body. Greyson was declared 'Dead" The Return A few months after Greyson's supposed 'Death.' He returned to Ardougne with a disturbing prediction. Something major is brewing, and it will affect all of Gielinor, starting with Ardougne. The new Queen, Sylvari Nel, was first to recieve this message from the Late King. During the preperations, Greyson continued to sulk in the shadows, doing his part to stem the tide rushing to swallow Ardougne whole in the form of Corruption. Soon, it was shown, Agares, or Celyn as he was more commonly known, returned shortly after Greyson, his body and mind plagued by a thought that was soon formed into reality. Greyson, sworn to protect the throne at all cost, and Celyn, who wished to wipe our the royal family. Eventually, they clashed in West Ardougne, causing almost the complete destruction of the run down area. The battle was a tie, neither side won or loss. To them, it was a statement that ended a friendship. In the days after the fight, Greyson began a rather bloody crusade against all those who wished to dethrone Sylvari, hanging, disembowlments, and executions were rampant. Soon enough, those who wished for her dethroning remained silent for fear of the 'Grey King.' The General, once more Since his stemming of the cults wishing for the Dethroning of Sylvari, Greyson had begun small scale patrols around Ardougnan lands, while using any other free time to help reorganize the Military. During this, he even met Kisbeth, or Elizabeth Arshen, one of the few female Mahjarrat left. He found an issue with her, however. She followed Zamorak.. Of course, had it been any male Mahjarrat, it would of resulted in battle, but he sensed her weak resolve to The Pretender, and instead convinced her to turn to Zaros.. to worship their true God. It worked, and with great success, she soon became Greysons partner, and as fate would have it.. new blood would soon be brought into the world. With this, Greyson continued to patrol, and set up the plans so a new General may take place, and rebuild Ardougne. Little did he know, this would be him. One faithful day before he went out for a quick walk, Queen Sylvari approached Greyson in his home, and asked if he would once again, be the General of the Ardougne Military. Even if he wished for retirement.. he couldn't refuse, and accepted the position. Full Circle After months of his loyal resolve to Sylvari Neleseth, a circumstance occured that would once more throw Greyson into the depth that is Ardougne. Her step down from power left a gap in the Monarchy, and until a suitable heir was found, a regeant was decided upon. As fate would have it, the acting regeant was none other then his mate, Elizabeth Arshen. During this, Greyson gave council, advice, and just all around help to his wife in keeping Ardougne stable while an heir was found.. but none was. In a swift, and controversal move, Sylvari's husband, Ryan adopted Elizabeth making her the new heir to the throne. As such.. this also moved Greyson once more into the Royal family. Now Greyson stands on the top, with his wife and looks once more into the future of Ardougne. This time, he is certain things will be different. Basic Details Appearance To a human, he appears close to 29. In his face, he looks much like an average man, however his eyes are almond shaped, and his nose adds a handsome profile to his face. His jaw and chin are almost chiseld in appearance, but nothing out of the ordinary for anything else. His eyes being the strangest thing about his, being completely Grey, almost dead like in appearance. His build is very toned, and very muscular. Standing at an dominating 6'8, he easily towers over almost everyone he meets. His skin is a tanned brown, and if one was to see him without a shirt, a myriad of scars would almost dance across his chest. Notably a very wide and long scar jetting from one side to the other, running clearly across his upper chest. The result of the nearly lethal battle against the Zarosian Mage. Miscellaneous *Greyson is a mahjarrat. *His true age far exceeds even 15,000 years. *His home city is Ardougne. (Has lived everywhere for the most part, but his attention has never been as focused as it is with Ardougne.) *He has a major temper. *His whole life has been about combat, and everything he does is taken from his martial training. Equipment. Greyson is very-well versed in many different styles of combat and weaponry. More often then not, he will also use his very powerful magicks to throw an enemy off-guard, or to even heal himself using the raw life force of another. This makes his selection for weaponry rather straight forward, anything that can cut deep, and cut fast. Lucretia, The Beloved. Greyson always retained his eye for fine weaponry, and he always seeked out the best swords made by the finest smiths in Gielinor. The most notable would be his longsword, Lucretia. The blade, being made from a mix of Silvithril and steel, would having a row of runic symbols running partially up the length. These would be pu rely aesthetics, and serve no real purpose. Aside form the runes, the Longsword would hold nothing strange about it, aside from the very keen edge it always holds. The grip is made from the highest quality leather and snakeskin, making his grip on the weapon nearly impossible to break. Lucretia, The History. The Longsword Lucretia has not always been with Greyson. Infact, the sword itself isn't much older then 300 years, and has been kept in pristine condition. Forged towards the end of the Fourth Age, it was used by an old order of hunters who made their quarry Vampyres. The Order itself forgotten, mostly due to the fact the blades could only harm the Vampyres if it hit them, something which never occured. Only by chance did Greyson stumble across the sword, and he almost passed the weapon up. The merchant spoke of it as a 'Mythical, Powerful weapon capable of killing the most powerful of beast.' Clearly, this is far from the truth, yet Greyson was drawn to the beauty the blade held, and his eye for weaponry helped him determine the weapon would be worth while investment. Thus the Mahjarrat obtained Lucretia, The Beloved. Lucretia, The Disappearance. After the untimely 'death' of Greyson. His longsword was left to the council of Ardougne, to decide what would happen to the now legendary weapon. It was debated if it should become a symbol of office for future monarchs, or if it should be placed in the Church of Vekon and become the sister artifact to the Book of Vekon. However, before the weapons fate was decided, it was stolen from the reliquary and remained hidden from the populace for months. Many decided it was the work of a Theif wanting a quick gold, and would never been seen again. But when Greyson appeared back in Ardougne... so did Lucretia, clasped on his hip. Lucretia, The Ascension. As the world evolved, so did Lucretia. After a month of returning to Ardougne, Greyson found an infestation of his Kin, looking to fill the void of power left by his 'death.' Before his work could turn to driving them from his city, he first needed to prepare Lucretia for the clash against the strongest of the mortal races. Locking himself in the Church of Vekon, Greyson placed Lucretia across the Book of Vekon and read the Prayer of The Great Lord. While it did not imbue Lucretia with the ability to shoot lightening, or call down the wrath of Zaros; it would enhance the edge of Lucretia, the blade forever razor sharp. Harbinger, The Mighty. Magick. Greyson has only ever focused on one style of Magic. And that would be the Ancient Magicks of Zaros. He is adept enough to use them all, but his true mastery lies in his ability to wield Blood Magick. During his prime, it would be nothing for the Mahjarrat to force the blood out of any oriface, including the pores, of an unlucky individual. And in groups, could drain entire squads dry in a mere matter of moments. Though now, due to a very severe lack of usage, his abilities with the Magick are far from what they used to be, however, all he would need is a simple cut to begin the painful process of rendering the body void of all blood, resulting in a very painful death. This also boost his regenerative abilities, making his Greyson an incredibly hard being to fell if anyone has an open wound around him. He did dabble enough into the Ice Magick to make use of the freezing abilities it offers. Mostly to block off area's or immobilize a persons legs long enough to either draw blood from another person, or to escape. Blood, The Life-Force. Greyson has always had an uncanny understanding of Blood Magick after Zaros imparted the knowledge of Ancients onto the Mahjarrat. His adept understanding has allowed him to delve into the most dangerous of the art and master abilities that truly set him apart from other Blood Mages. Ranging from healing himself in the midst of a battle, to forcing near-death beings to act under his command. Blood, The Rejuvination. This spell depends on siphoning blood from an opponent, and drawing it into Gerysons body. This cultivates an extremely well-nourished enviroment which allows for rapid mitosis, practically healing his wounds in mere seconds infront of his very eyes. Blood, The Revigoration. Similar to Revigoration, this spell enhances Greysons already impressive endurance to the point of inexaustable reserves. While at the same time, it drains his foe of their energy and can greatly fatigue someone who is ill-prepared or is already drained of their energy from prolonged battle. Blood, The Manipulation. This being one of the most advance of Blood Spells, Greyson rarely finds a use for this spell. It will more often then not, fail if the person involved isn't weak enough, fatigued enough, or lacks enough blood. This spell requires a massive amount of focus to perform, and just as much to maintain the spell. Without aid, or against multiple enemies the spell is useless and should be replaced with more select spells. Blood, The Rendering. One of the more.. rudimentary spells of Blood Magick. It is often a clotting of Blood to form an object such as a weapon or armor. This requires an absolute ''MASSIVE ''amount of blood. Normally needing three bodies to drain of blood to form the simpliest of Blades. The plus of this, is the weapon cannot be destroyed and can be shifted into various forms to fill whatever is needed for the situation. Ice, Death's Grip. While his skill with Blood Magick is borderline Master, Greyson always felt having a secondary Magick to fall back on would save his life one day. After some research, and years of deliberation, Greyson picked the Ancient Art of Ice to compliment his skills. Ice, The Rapid Cooling. Depending on the temperature, this spell could easily make or break a battle with little effort. If the temperature if below freezing, Greyson can cause a hard impact to create bubbles in the foes body which begins supercooling, freezing the opponent in seconds. The downfall, is most of his battles are in more tropical temperatures and he rarely has a use for this. Ice, The Ice Sheet. A much more defensive spell, this creates a wall of thick ice between Greyson and his foes. Mostly used to reinforce positions due to the time it takes to create an amount of ice to actually be effective. He uses this when preparing for a large scale fight, or when he has someone else to distract his foes while he creates the barrier to seperate them for a timely escape. Armor. As of his promotion Greyson has a special set of armor made for his office. The base would be a mix of thick clothing and chainmail, which would cover his chest and legs. Just over the chainmail would be scale armor, which drapes just down past his thighs from his chest and upper bicep. Stacked on that would be heavily reinforced steel plating with golden trim. Two gems would adorn his pauldrons, a clear teal gem with the symbol of Ardougne could easily be seen. In the center of his chestplate would be a beautifully cut dragonstone gem with his Noble symbol embroidered in gold in the middle. The plating angled perfectly, it would be difficult to pierce with bolts or any thrown weapons, making all but the most powerful of shots pierce the plating. Personality. Greyson is very calm and patient. He also prefers to see everything from different point of views. This has made him shrewed as a politician and very demanding in his negotiations. However, he is also very stern. When it comes time, Greyson will as soon cut a man in twain for threatening Ardougne, as he would shake an ambassadors hand. As a Mahjarrat, deception was one of the few sure ways to survive after the fall of Zaros, as such, Greyson is not above lying and bending words to gain an upper hand on others. No better example was his sworn 'Fidelity' to the Baron, which allowed him to escape with him men, and overthrow the Kinshra Army. Calm. When Greyson is calm, his words are carefully picked before speaking. It all flows smoothly together, each and every word carrying a heavy meaning and thousands of years of thought behind them. It is no uncommon for Greyson to sit quietly for a moment as his mind pieces together the next sentence. As such, his diplomacy skills are very honed. Angered. When Greyson is upset or angry, his personality changes drastically. Almost like he reverts to his true self, he is almost anxious to fight, and will not hold back anything he has to say. No longer as articulate, he speaks in short, quick burst. Almost always using three or four words and nothing more. This is his most common mood when on the battlefield, however, his thought process is still detailed and cool for the most part. Refusing to allow anger to completely muck his judgement. Combat Style. Depending heavily on his sword and Ancient Magicks, Greyson has forsaken his normally heavily offensive based combat style. Instead, he now relies on a shield to defend himself, switching the role of his magicks to something more aggresive. With the massive shield between him and his foes, Greyson has the ability to charge and cast spells, and supplement the breaks inbetween with harsh sword swipes. Another notable feature is his uncanny Endurance, Greyson can fight a battle for days, and not feel the slightest of exaustion, or even a little winded. His armor, again owning up to his style, is very heavy and very thick, which gives him the most protection while not sacrificing any of his mobility. This lets him survive without taking many wounds, and draining the enemies hope for any victory. Trivia *Sylvari pressured him into proposing to Gwyn. *Greyson actually had one mate before Gwyn, during his service with Zaros. She turned to Zamoraks side when he rebelled against Zaros. During their battle, his Mate took her own life when she realized Greyson was far stronger as a final stab into his heart. *Greyson has this posessive want to learn more about people he finds interesting, which tends to land him in hot water occasionally. Category:Characters Category:Royalty Category:Mahjarrat